In many households, user devices such as television, computer, smartphones, etc. are left on at all times without anyone actively using the device. Because the content and modes of operation for these devices are typically geared towards interactive content (e.g., games, applications, menus, etc.), when a user is not actively using a device the efficiency of use of the device is significantly reduced. While many devices allow users to switch modes of a device (e.g., switching a smartphone into “airplane mode”), such devices require a user to manually activate and deactivate the various modes.
While some devices do enter different modes without user inputs (e.g., a computer entering a “stand-by” mode in which a screen saver is displayed), the ability of these devices is limited to pre-programmed settings that do not actively determine the engagement of the user. For example, while a screen saver may be activated after a predefined amount of time passes without a user input, this preprogrammed setting does not actively determine the engagement of the user (e.g., the user may be reading content on the display screen of the device that does not require a user input).